encyclopaediafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Marco Grassi (Künstler)
__INDEX__ Marco Grassi aka Pho (* 1976) ist ein italienischer Künstler. Er lebt und arbeitet in Mailand. Marco Grassi aka Pho zählte in den frühen Neunzigern zu den progressivsten Vertretern der europäischen Graffiti-Kultur. Die schwungvollen Pinselstriche des Künstlers künden von einer sicheren Handführung, die nicht nur in den langen Lehrjahren als Graffiti-Writer erlernt wurden: Seine Arbeit ist beeinflusst von der künstlerischen Schulung durch Luciano Fabro in der Accademia di Belle Arti di Brera in Mailand. In Anlehnung an die Arte Povera spiegeln Grassis Arbeiten den urbanen Raum materiell wider. Alte Paletten, abgerissene Werbeplakate, verrostetes Metal und Bitumen sind ein lebendiges Zitat an die Archäologie des öffentlichen Raumes in unseren heutigen Metropolen. Der Künstler wird von der Circle Culture Gallery Berlin präsentiert. Ausstellungen 2013 * Ephemeral, Circle Culture Gallery, Berlin 2012 * Pre-opening, Group Show, Circle Culture Gallery, Hamburg 2011 * 20 Years of Wag, Group Show, The Don Gallery, Milan * Paper Works, Group Show, Circle Culture Gallery, Berlin * Banka Generali Private Collection, Milan * Moniker, International Art Fair, London * The Urban Artist – paths from subcultural creativity to contemporary art, Circle Culture Gallery at Soho House, Berlin 2010 * L’Art Urbain (The Urban Art), Group Show, Addict Gallery, Paris * Escape 2010, International Exhibition of Urban Art, Wien * Moniker, International Art Fair, London * Le Salon De La Culture, Group Show, Circle Culture Gallery, Berlin * Volta6 Art Fair Basel, Circle Culture Gallery, Basel * Decadentisme, Marco Grassi aka Pho & Jaybo, Avant Garden Gallery, Mailand * As a good painting about nothing, Group Show, Circle Culture Gallery, Berlin * Art for Haiti, Leonard Street Gallery, London 2009 * Marco Grassi aka Pho, Live performance Project Room, Berlin * The show must go on, Group Show, Urban Angel Gallery, London * Urban Stories, Group Show, Memoli Contemporary Art, Milan * Expossible, Group Show, Corrente Foundation, Milan 2008 * Dos Graffitos A’ Pintura (From Graffiti to Painting), Group Show, Contemporary Art Museum of San Paolo, San Paolo * Mario Negri Institute Privat Collection, Milan * Junkbuilding, Group Show, Triennale, Milan * Dos Graffitos A’ Pintura (From Graffiti to Painting), Group Show, Cultural Center Recoleta, Buenos Aires * Via Bricklane-E1, Group Show, Bricklane Gallery, London * Urban Stories, Group Show, Memoli Contemporary Art, Milan 2007 * Marco Grassi aka Pho-Termine-Rae, Group Show, Avantgarden Gallery, Milan * Street Art Sweet Art, Group Show, PAC Contemporary Art Pavilion , Milan * Arte Parma, International Art Fair, Torcular Gallery, Parma 2006 * Il Legno e La Tela (The Wood and Canvas), Contemporary Art Space of Albissola, Albissola * Dal Muro Alla Tela (From Wall On Canvas), Group Show, Villa Bozzolo, Varese 2005 * La strada come laboratorio e come modello espressivo (The streets as a studio and as an expression model), Guicciardini Art Space, Milan * Bagarre, Group Show, The Bag, Milan 2004 * Parventi (Folding Screens), Solo Show, Il Legno e la Tela, Milan * Fabbrica Arte, Grouo Show, Chiostro Di Voltorre, Varese * Dans La Rue (In The Street), Solo Show, Municipal Library Chiesa Rossa, Milan 2003 * Pho, Solo Show, Circe Culture Lato B, Milano 2001 * Composizione-1 (Composition-1) , Solo Show, C.S.O Bulk, Milan 1999 * Pho & Cano, Art’n Soul, Milan 1997 * Origini (Origins), Group show , Monopoli Contemporary Art, Pavia 1996 * Hip hop Spring Jam, Group show, Magazzini Generali, Milan 1995 * Pho & Drop C, Group Show, C/O Vernice Fresca, Milan Weblink * Marco Grassi aka Pho bei Circle Culture Gallery, Berlin Kategorie:Graffiti-Künstler Kategorie:Künstler (Italien) Kategorie:Italiener Kategorie:Geboren 1976 Kategorie:Mann Kategorie:Person (Mailand)